


Skinny Dipping

by SkeletonRacecarBed



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kissing, Ludus and Female Farmer have sex in the ocean, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRacecarBed/pseuds/SkeletonRacecarBed
Summary: Zuri finishes her farm chores early, and decides to spend the evening with her boyfriend Ludus. One thing leads to another and they end up hanging out in the ocean, getting intimate for the first time.





	Skinny Dipping

It was a beautiful, warm early evening in Lulukoko. Zuri happened to have finished her farm chores early that day, and had spent the rest of the day watching Ludus work. She would be lying if she said she hadn't tried being extra cute to distract him once or twice, but none of her attempts had worked for long - If Ludus was anything, it was diligent when it came to his work.

"Oh, you," he'd said with a playful grin. "I really want to hang out, but just give me a few more minutes, yeah? I promised Haulani I'd get this table fixed today, and then after that I'm all yours."

They had been dating for a couple of seasons now, and Zuri was happier than she'd ever been. Despite how much she enjoyed their many talks and occasional strolls along the beach, however, she couldn't help but feel that she wanted something a little bit more with Ludus.

They had only just had their first kiss recently, and as amazing as it was, the reason Ludus had done it had been to prove to her that he no longer saw her as a little sister. Which was sweet, but she wanted to be able to do that more often without necessarily having to have a reason for it. As kind and wonderful as Ludus was, Tototara wasn't lying when she teased him for being a bit slow on the uptake when it came to romance.

So Zuri was thrilled when Ludus finally finished up his work and they walked over together to deliver it to Haulani. As soon as the door closed after Haulani had thanked them and they'd said goodnight, she took Ludus' hand and squeezed it tight.

"Ha ha, what's this now? You're not usually this forward with me," he grinned, squeezing her hand back. "Not that I'm complaining, of course. So, now that we finally have some time together, what do you want to do now? The sun won't set for another couple of hours."

Zuri smiled. She had a plan for tonight, but she wasn't going to unveil it all at once. "It's such a nice night out. I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk along the beach?"

"That sounds perfect. Maybe I'll find some pretty seashells and make you a necklace, yeah?" he said with a smile, gently brushing her hair out of her face with his free hand.

\-------

Hours later, they stood ankle-deep together in the ocean, out by the secret cove that Ludus had shown her during the Sealight Night, talking about everything and nothing as the sun sank into the sea.

"You know, it's funny," Ludus said. "The ocean has always been one of my favorite places, but I seem to have a harder time appreciating it when you're here. Instead of looking out at the ocean like I normally do, I can't stop looking at you," he said with a sly smile.

Zuri blushed, shyly smiling back at him. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so shy all of a sudden, but she'd have to keep it at bay if she wanted to go through with what she had planned.

"Ha ha! You're so cute when you blush," he teased.

She mused that with any luck, soon she'd be the one making him blush. If she could pull herself together, that was.

"H-Hey," she started, trying her best not to show how flustered she was. "It's getting kind of dark..."

"I guess so, yeah? Man, time really flies when I'm with you," he said, grinning, his smile fading a bit with realization. "I guess we should get heading back, huh?"

"Actually... I was thinking maybe we could go for a swim."

Ludus blinked. "A swim? Like, in the ocean? At night?"

"Yeah. It's just so pretty, with all the stars reflecting off the water... I thought maybe we could enjoy a little more time out here."

"Uh... That does actually sound really nice, yeah, but I don't think either of us brought swimming clothes."

"That's okay..." her cheeks flushed darker.

"You want to swim in the clothes we're wearing? Won't they get heavy though?"

Clearly, he hadn't gotten the hint. She mustered up a bolt of courage she wasn't previously aware that she had, and looked him straight in the eyes, her voice going a bit huskier than she had meant for it to. It was now or never. "Ludus. Let's go skinny dipping."

"Sk... H... W-What now?!" As she had suspected, now was his turn to go red. He sputtered, more flushed and flustered than she thought she had ever seen him - a fact that she was quietly enjoying.

Somehow, her newfound courage managed to stay with her for a little longer, and she barely gave a thought to what she was doing before she pulled him closer by the front of his shirt, gazing into his eyes for a moment before speaking again. "You heard me."

His eyes widened further, if that was possible, and his cheeks turned an even more beautiful shade of red. "Z-Zuri... You... I... U-Us... Like... W-Without...?!" his voice cracked. "A-Are you serious...? Skinny dipping doesn't have like, a different meaning or something where you come from, yeah?" She thought she could see his hands shaking a little. "Jeez, we just had our first kiss not too long ago..."

Her confidence faltered; she had suspected he might feel like this was too fast. "I-If you don't want to, it's okay..."

"N-No!" he said, apparently louder than he meant to as he flushed a darker shade of red. "I... I actually really do want to... like, a LOT..." he looked away, practically covering his face. "I-I just wasn't expecting you to be so forward... especially about something like this... A-Are you sure...?"

Her confidence returned; she figured she could push her luck a bit after that admission. Trying to conceal her nerves, she took a deep breath and walked away from him out into the water until she was about waist deep. She was always pleasantly surprised at how warm the water was here, especially so on this particular night.

Taking another breath, through shaking hands she slowly undid her top and tossed it aside, baring herself to the air. She hesitated a moment, face bright red and heart pounding, before turning back around to face him. That lustful husky voice from before decided to make another appearance. "D-Does this look unsure to you...?"

Ludus could only stare, mouth agape and face burning. He was having trouble functioning. "Ah... h-hah... I... Wow..." he said dumbly.

She took a breath, flustered but deeply enjoying how he was reacting to this, and slowly reached down and pulled off her skirt and underwear under the water. She coyly lifted them above the water so he could see, and used her other hand to make a come-hither motion with her finger.

"..." Ludus practically tore his shirt off and ran into the water.

He kissed her, lightyears more passionately than any of their previous kisses had been, struggling to undo his belt as his pants could no longer comfortably contain him.

"Mm..." As much as she was enjoying this - and she _really_ was - she wanted him out of those pants too. Through shaking fingers, he managed to undo his belt as she helped him slide off the rest of his coverings. She turned bright red and made an small involuntary noise at first sight of the evidence of just how much he had been wanting her.

Face flushed, he pulled her close and made -- was that a growl? -- as he kissed her fervently. She made a noise into his mouth and pushed herself against him, drinking in the new and incredibly exciting feeling of his rock hard warmth pressing against her stomach.

"Mmm... Zuri..."

She felt bold. She reached a hand down between them and grabbed a hold of his excitement, stroking him gently.

Ludus about jumped out of his skin. "A-Aahh! Oh, f-f... Z-Zuri..."

Oh, _f_ _uck,_ she loved those noises.

She wanted to hear more of them.

She thought for a second, smiled slyly up at him through the blush that now felt as though it had been plastered on her face, took a deep breath, and went underwater.

"Wh... Z--?!"

Night had fallen, but the water was clear, and she could make out his tomato red face above the water as she tentatively licked up the underside of his cock, before becoming bolder and taking the tip, then slowly more of him into her mouth.

"N-Nnnghh!! Ohhhh, my _god_..." He bit his lip, watching her wide-eyed, sweat beading on his forehead. From the look on his face, it was clear that he was having a hard time believing that this was actually happening.

She played with him in her mouth a bit more -- she couldn't believe she was doing this! -- before she ran out of air and had to resurface, grinning bashfully at him as she pushed her wet hair out of her face. "H-How was that?" she asked, in as teasing of a voice as she could manage through her shakiness.

He stared at her, eyes wide. "Ohhh, _fuck,_ Zuri..."

Her heart skipped a beat at having been the one to make him curse like that.

Through the flush, his face regained its familiar serious demeanor and he rushed to kiss her again, running his firm but slightly shaking hands along her back. "That felt _so_ good..." he whispered, close to her ear. "L...Let me return the favor..."

Before she could register the meaning behind his words, he was underwater. She felt his firm hands on her waist. His tongue lapped at her clit and she gasped sharply, a shockwave of pleasure shooting through her body. "A-Aaahhh...!"

His shaky inexperience with this showed, as did hers, but he did his best with slow, deliberate licks up and down her slit, making her shake and whimper. He even dared to dart his tongue inside before resurfacing, making her gasp in ecstasy.

"Mmmnnn... _L-Ludus..."_ She gazed at him wide eyed, her shaky hands covering her mouth.

"G... Good?" he panted, shy grin and face on fire.

She nodded, at a loss for words, pulling him close and kissing him tenderly. He kissed her back ever so sweetly, before moving his kisses down her neck and to her chest. She shivered. "Mmmm..."

"Cold?" he asked, looking up at her with a grin.

She snorted out a laugh in spite of herself. "No, I'm not cold, you big dope!" she said, playfully batting him on the chest.

"Ha ha, okay, okay! Just making sure, no need for name calling," he teased.

He turned a gorgeous shade of red again and began to plant kisses all over her breasts, reaching his hand down to gently stroke at her womanhood.

"A-Aaahhh..."

"You are so beautiful..." he whispered up at her in a voice that made her melt.

"Ludus... I... I want you..."

"You want me?"

"Yeah... I-Inside me..."

Ludus' eyes widened and his breath went ragged. "...In... I-Inside...?"

"Yes... Please, Ludus... You're so amazing and your cock is so big and hard and sexy and I want it inside me right now..." She hadn't meant to be quite so blunt about it but she had lost control of her filter by this point.

Ludus' eyes widened, scandalized and insanely turned on. He swallowed hard. "J-Jeez... I-I never thought I'd hear you talk that way..."

She looked at him through half-lidded eyes, her face beautifully flushed and soaked with seawater.

"Fuck me, Ludus."

In one incredibly swift motion, he lifted her up against him, positioning her legs around his waist. "Yes, ma'am." he said playfully, despite his ragged breath and racing heart.

She found herself and sank down onto him, causing them both to cry out.

"Ohhhhh, _fuck...!_ Mmmphh, Zuri...!"

 _"Aaaahhh...!"_ She rocked against him as he began to thrust into her. She looked into his eyes to find him staring back in complete and utter awe and pleasure.

"L-Ludus...!"

"Ohhhh, fuck yes, Zuri!"

The way things were going, it wasn't long before they both built up to a climax. She reached it first, the feeling of which caused him to come quickly after.

_"Haaaahhhhh...!!"_

 

"Ohhh, Ludus..." she held him tightly, relaxing in his strong arms.

"Wow... Zuri... That was incredible... You're incredible..." he hugged her tight. "I love you so much..."

"I love you, Ludus..."

They sat in silence for a while before Ludus finally spoke up.

"Heh... N-Not bad for a first time, yeah?"

She giggled. "Amazing, for a first or _any_ time. Thank you, Ludus..." she kissed him gently.

He kissed her back. "Hah... I've been wanting to do that for so long... Now I don't want this night to end..."

"It doesn't have to..."

"Ha, I really wish it didn't, but Nana is probably already worrying about me." He blushed, thinking for a moment. "...Same time tomorrow?"

She grinned, giggling through her blush. "It's a date."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited a few small things I thought could be improved upon.
> 
> Nobody was writing Female Farmer/Ludus smut so I DID IT MYSELF DAMMIT
> 
> Whew! This is the first time I've written anything in a loooong time haha! Hope you enjoyed! Comments/thoughts are greatly appreciated!


End file.
